Magicite (All Nations-Mission 4)
category:Missions How to unlock this mission Return to your gate guard and repeat earlier missions or turn in crystals until your rank bar is full. Once this happens, report back to the embassy in Ru'lude Gardens. Your gate guard will not hand out this mission, this mission is handed out by your embassy instead. The mission is not handed out unless your rank bar is full. This mission is the same for all three nations. Before heading out Once you talk to your embassy with a full rank bar, you will enter a cutscene. He will give you a key item that lets you see the Archduke. Head to the Archduke's chambers and you will enter a long cutscene. He promises you an Airship Pass in exchange of 3 Magicites from the beastmen stronghold. Before you can even get into the stronghold, you will need to do several fame quests. First, go inside the tenshendo headquarters and talk to Aldo with the key item the Archduke presented you. After a cutscene, you will receive one of the three key items to enter the Magicite Room of Beadeaux. Now talk to Sattal-Mansa who is standing by the door, and he will give you quests that he needs Quadlav Augery Shell and Quadlav Charm in order to get the other two key items. You may buy the Quadlav Augery Shell in bazaars; however, the Quadlav Charm is RareEx. Now head to the goblin shop and talk to Muckvix. After a cutscene, you will receive the key item Yagudo Torch. Talk to Bauldin in Upper Jeuno. He says he wants Coeurl Meat. This is drop off any coeurl or bought from the Auction House. Once you trade him this item, you will receive the key item Davoi Charm. Castle Oztroja Form a full level 50 party (alliance suggested) and purchase several prism powders (at least 2-3 stacks). If anyone is under level 35, they must have Sneak and Invisible as bats will still aggro. Head to Castle Oztroja. This is the longest part of the mission and it may take at least 2 hours to finish. Purchasing a map of this place is suggested. Head to I-8 and make sure only one person is standing between the levers and always pull the left lever. Once the door opens, run inside and go up the stairs. When you reach an intersection at I-8 of the second floor, make a right turn. Ignore the turn at I-7 and continue going straight, eventually you will reach G-7 where you will head outside. You will be at an overpass. Be careful not to fall down. Go right and take the tunnel at I-7. For now this is straight-forward. Unless you are level 60+, you will need to have Invisible up at all times. The good news for low level people is that you will no longer encounter bats the moment you see the tier 4 group of Yagudos, thus you will no longer need Sneak. Once you reach an intersection at H-8, make a right turn and go straight, ignoring all other turns. You will find the torch door. Clear all Yagudo that are near the torch door, as everyone must light the torch to get through. Once you light a torch, you will automatically go through the door. You may encounter a few more Yagudo just past the door. Once past the door you lit with the Torch, turn right at the intersection of H-10 and you will find another brass door. Simply click to open it. If any aggro happens, the zoneline is just past the door. Once inside the Altar Room, just head straight as there are no mobs. Target the Magicite and watch a long cutscene. After the cutscene, you will get a magicite. Once everyone is done with the cutscene, Teleport-Holla everyone. Davoi This is the quickest part. Upon entering Davoi, hug the right wall towards the same bridge you cross in San d'Oria Mission 3-1. Cross the bridge. At the intersection, make a left turn. Kill the two orcs that guard that door (or have invis up and drop it to inspect the wall when they are not looking). If you get caught after you inspect the wall and gone through, the zoneline is right there. Just head straight after zoning and inspect the Magicite to receive a cutscene. At the end of the cutscene, another piece of magicite is received. Once everyone is done, Teleport-Dem everyone. This part of the mission should take less than 10 minutes. If you are under level 35, just wait til daytime to do this part, as bats will not be out. As long this is done during the day, Davoi is Invisible only. Beadeaux Upon zoning, make a left turn. Have your strongest party member make their way to the upper level of Beadeaux. If you got level 60+ in the alliance, have them go to J-9 and wait for De'Vyu Headhunter to pop. If mages go to that spawn, make sure they have Echo Drops in their inventory. Everyone else needs to stay by the Pashhow Marshlands zone and be on the lookout for Go'Bhu Gascon. These are the two mobs you will need to defeat. De'Vyu Headhunter can drop anywhere from 1 to 3 Quadlav Charms. A level 60 melee can solo him. It may be in the best interest of the alliance to let the level 60+ character solo him, though you may need to send your strongest mage with him to handle possible links. Go'Bhu Gascon will pop next to the Pashhow Marshlands zone on the upper level. It is possible to pull him down to the lower level. He will drop anywhere from 1 to 3 Quadlav Augury Shell upon defeating him. Once everyone has both items, warp everyone back to Jeuno. Report back to Sattal-Mansa and trade both items, one at a time. You will receive the final key items that let you enter the magicite room of Beadeaux. Reenter Beadeaux and hug the left wall, and do not open any doors. Only people under the level of 35 should need sneak. You will go into the lower level. Take a left turn at the intersection, and you will zone into Qulun Dome. After you zone, just head straight and you will open the door. Inspect the Magicite. After a cutscene, you will receive the final magicite. You may do this final part solo, though you may want to have Warp available. Once finished warp back to Jeuno. After all 3 Magicites are obtained Return to the Archduke and a cutscene will play. At the end of the cutscene, you will get your airship pass. Now return to your embassy and talk to the person behind the counter. He will give you Rank 5. Reward Airship Pass, 10,000 gil, and Rank 5 San d'Oria Mission 5-1 Windurst Mission 5-1 Bastok Mission 5-1